1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair combs and more particularly pertains to a new hair coloring applicator for applying hair coloring in a precise and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair combs is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair combs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hair combs and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,243; U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,407; U.S. Pat. Des. 374,741; U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,820; U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,305; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,594.
In these respects, the hair coloring applicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying hair coloring in a precise and convenient manner.